


hot and cold

by chachkisalpaca



Series: Astrology AU [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, a gift for my babe uranustrash !, astrology au, but hey theres fluff, fluff with little to no plot, l o v e, theyre just fae lesbians and theyre in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: In which Scarlet is a mermaid and Yvie a fire fae. They can't even touch each other, otherwise one of them will get badly hurt, but their love knows no barriers.





	hot and cold

**Author's Note:**

> Or, I loved the astrological sign runway and after a talk with Mai (uranustrash) I came up with this. Just imagine these two with their runway costumes, except that maybe Scarlet has a mermaid tail and Yvie an actual tail. Enjoy.

“Say my name again,” Scarlet begged with a laugh. Yvie rolled her eyes with a playful grin.

“Scarrrlet,” Yvie purred, looking right into Scarlet’s eyes. Scarlet clapped excited. 

“I love how my name sounds when you say it,” she beamed, wanting to close the distance between them in a kiss, but she knew that wasn’t possible.

Scarlet was a pisces; an obvious water sign. She belonged to the waterfalls and couldn’t stand being on the surface for much time — the only exceptions she had were for when Yvie came by to visit her.

Yvie, on the other side, was a fire sign, a leo. Her whole body irradiated heat since she belonged to the volcanos. If she ever tried to touch Scarlet, the mermaid would get a serious burn and Yvie would freak out and try to help her, only hurting herself since she couldn’t touch water.

Not even they understood how they came to be together, but by the time they thought this relationship wasn’t the smartest idea they were deeply in love. Yvie would stop every day by Scarlet’s lake and chat with her for as long as Scarlet could stand sitting on the rocks without water.

“You love any worrd I say that has an ‘rr’,” Yvie laughed, wanting to caress Scarlet’s cheek and give her millions of kisses.

Scarlet laughed, smiling with that smile that made Yvie’s heart race.

“Of course I do! Because you sound like a kitty, a sweet, pretty kitty,” the mermaid gushed, staring at Yvie’s lips. “My pretty kitty.” Scarlet twirled her hair braided with pearls in her finger, wanting more than never to cup Yvie’s face in her hands and kiss her.

They were silent for a moment, just staring at each other. If Yvie could, she’d have pulled Scarlet in a hug, she’d run her hands all over her body, eager to discover if her skin was as soft as it appeared to be, and cover her in kisses and adoration.

“I wonderr if I could everr…” Yvie mumbled, absent mindlessly.

“Could what?” Scarlet wondered, slightly cocking her head.

Yvie slowly tried to place her hand on Scarlet’s cheek, but the mermaid winced at the sudden heat. Yvie quickly withdrew her hand, ashamed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s fine, it was worth the try,” she cheered her up. “I think I have an idea, be right back.” With the blink of an eye Scarlet jumped back into the lake, leaving a confused Yvie behind.

Moments after she came, with one of her many pearl necklaces.

“Here! You can kiss it, don’t worry about burning a pearl; when I wear it, the burned pearls will remind me of you.” Scarlet proposed, with one of her bubbly smiles.

Yvie didn’t doubt for a second when the mermaid handed her the necklace, and even though her own hands did a pretty good job at burning the pearls she kissed them anyway. By the moment she was done, the pearls were completely black and Scarlet was clapping with happiness.

“I don’t have something forr you to kiss, though,” Yvie lamented, watching Scarlet dip the pearls into water.

“You have lots of nice bracelets,” Scarlet trailered off putting her necklace on. “How do I look?” she questioned.

Yvie’s breath got caught in her throat. “Majestic.”

Scarlet smiled, and if she could blush all of her scales would be bright pink.  



End file.
